Double Dutch Bus
"Double Dutch Bus" is a hit 1981 funk song by Frankie Smith, made famous for its extensive use of the "izz" infix form of slang. Original version[edit source | editbeta] The song title represents a combination of two institutions in Smith's Philadelphia, Pennsylvania neighborhood: the double Dutch jump rope game played by neighborhood kids; and theSoutheastern Pennsylvania Transportation Authority (SEPTA) bus system that was a backbone of the local transportation network (and for which Smith had unsuccessfully applied for a bus driving position; the Transpass referred to in the song is an actual SEPTA monthly fare pass).[1] Smith and co-writer Bill Bloom persuaded contacts at WMOT Records to finance the song, and it was recorded in early 1980, engineered by Gene Leone. The song rocketed to popularity in a matter of weeks and debuted on the US Billboard Hot Soul Singles chart in February, rising to the top spot by July, where it held at number one for four weeks. It also crossed over to the''Billboard'' Hot 100, where it peaked at number 30 in the summer of 1981.[2] The record became only the second in history (following the 1979 Barbra Streisand/Donna Summer duet "No More Tears (Enough Is Enough)"), and remains one of the few, to receive two separate standard-release Gold certifications from the RIAA: first in June 1981 for sales of the 12" single; and a second Gold record in September 1981 for sales of the 7" edit.[citation needed] Sampling[edit source | editbeta] The song was sampled heavily by Missy Elliott for use in the song "Gossip Folks".[citation needed] Girl Talk used the song briefly in his album All Day within a track entitled "Get It Get It".[citation needed] Danny! sampled the call-and-response portion of the song in the bridge of 2012's "Go That-A-Way". The verse melody was also mimicked by Cameo in their 1986 single "Word Up". Madonna (entertainer) Sampled the song at her Sticky & Sweet Tour performance of "Into the Groove". The "UK Extended Dis" mix of Beat Dis by Bomb the Bass also sampled the track. [3] Raven-Symoné version[edit source | editbeta] |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} |} "Double Dutch Bus" was later covered by Raven-Symoné. The track was released to promote the film College Road Trip and is the first and only single from her fourth studio album, Raven-Symoné. The single was placed on Radio Disney on February 9, 2008.[4] This version has an updated hip hop and R&B sound. "Double Dutch Bus" was released to the US iTunes Store on March 4, 2008.[citation needed] Music video[edit source | editbeta] The music video premiered on Disney Channel on February 18, 2008. The music video shows Raven and a bunch of people dancing under a disco ball and having a great time on a party bus(known as the "double dutch bus"). The music video also features images from the film College Road Trip. Donny Osmond makes a cameo appearance in the video. The video was directed byPatrick Hoelck.[5] Track listing[edit source | editbeta] ;CD single/digital download[6][7] #"Double Dutch Bus" - 3:02 Radio and release history[edit source | editbeta] Charts[edit source | editbeta] Category:1980 singles